Quotes
by thebutterfliesarewilting
Summary: A series of drabbles based on quotes.
1. Guilt

**A/N I have come up with a new idea. I will find quotes and write stories for them. I will put up the quotes, so you know them. Most of the chapters won't be long, drabbles really. The update will be at random, but I will try to make sure it doesn't take forever. The story will jump through various times in the book, before and after the story, could be AU, and possible slash. However I shall warn you before if it's AU or slash in an A/N at the beginning, and tell you what it was about in a author's note at the end. The quotes will be in italics. If you have a request for a quote or saying, tell me in a review or PM. Or a review. Hint Hint. I'm rambling. On with the story, shall we?**

**WAIT! I FORGOT! I don't own the quotes or the Outsiders.**

_It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone. ~ Rose Kennedy_

Sometimes, just sometimes, I can just faintly feel where he hit me. That one time. His icy eyes were wider than I'd ever saw them. And I know he didn't mean too. But that's no excuse. He still hit me.

I can still feel the ever slight tingling on my cheek. Just to make sure, I check the mirror, to see if it's red. Nothing is ever there. Maybe I'm going crazy.

And I know Darry can't even comprehend what happened that day. None of us can. That day Darry hit me and the next minute Johnny and me were on the run for murder. Then Dally and Johnny are gone. Gone for good. I know, too, that Darry feel so guilty, over it all. He did then, and he still does now. Whether time has made better or worse, I'll never know.

I do know, however, that time does not heal all wounds. It's a lie told for the benefit of others. A lie I've heard too many times to count. A lie I've told to others several times, before I knew this wound called guilt. And guilt never goes away. It tricks you, plays with your mind. It makes you believe it's gone, done with you. Then, when you let your guard down, and only then, will guilt strike again.

So, to put it simply, your mind has to protect itself, covering wounds, until guilt attacks so viciously your mind can only crumble.

**A/N This is after the end of The Outsiders, at any time you want it to take place. It's about Ponyboy still being able to feel where Darry hit him after coming home late from the movies. Thanks for reading. Layla**


	2. Worse

**A/N This is Two Bit's Pov. PLEASE review. Thank you. Dally talking in the past will be in italics as well.**

_And yet, to every bad, there is a worse. ~ Thomas Hardy_

What? The kids got to be joking. Right? We're all supposed to laugh now, that was the plan, wasn't it? Johnny isn't… isn't…gone. Is he? And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, the phone rings.

Darry goes on, telling us something about Dally and the fuzz; I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention, what with the other things on my mind at that moment. I do remember we all shot up and ran to the lot.

Something was off. Dally doesn't actually run from the fuzz, he avoids them, and if he gets caught, it's his fault and he serves his time like he should. That's just how Dally works. This time, though, he was running. He had a plan. And for a split second my mind wanders off into the past. '_I've been carrying a heater. Don't worry, it ain't loaded or nothing, but it's good for a bluff.' _ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

Too late, I realize his plan, just as the as the ear shatteringly loud gunshots go off. We're a screaming for them to stop, that's he's just a kid, but they can't hear us over those god damned guns.

These cops are so insensitive I wish I could kick there stupid fuzz ass, but I just don't have it in me right now. I ask them if he had my switch, not that I care. The cops just brush me off, nope, no blade. Steve snapped at me, but I don't remember what he said.

I'm watching the kid, 'cause I remember he was sick, and he doesn't look so good right now. He told me he would take some aspirin! Stupid me, I believed him. I should have told Darry. Glory, the kid's swaying like the drunkest drunk I ever saw. "Glory, look at the kid!"

And just like that, bad went to worse, all over again.

**A/N This starts from when Pony tells the gang that Johnny died and ends when Pony passes out after seeing Dally die. Thanks for reading!**

**Layla**


	3. Remarkable

_Nothing is so common as the wish to be remarkable. ~ William Shakespeare_

All I ever wanted was for Mom and Dad to be proud of me. I still remember getting B's in 7th grade and being so disappointed when they wanted A's. I was so proud of myself, I studied weeks for all of my tests, checked my homework twice; I did everything I could to get that grade. Even then I didn't do good enough.

I was going to go to college. I don't know how my parents could have afforded it, but I was going to go. I was going to major in Architecture. I suppose to go and build great landmarks and wondrous buildings.

I always had a great interest in creating things. Sometimes, I would help Dad build birdhouses. Until I got annoyed when he kept correcting everything I did with them. He would sigh and go over it again with me like I was slow. He always wanted them so perfect. Couldn't he just be supportive of me? Why did I do everything wrong?

Then Mom and Dad died. I hope I made them proud taking in Pony and Soda. I know,_ I know _I've made some bad decisions in raising them. I'll be the very first to admit that.

Mom and Dad would have raised them better. But Mom and Dad wanted kids. It wasn't sprung on them after sudden tragedy. I'm doing the best I can. I hope it's good enough. Because all I ever wanted was Mom and Dad to be proud of me.

**A/N This one was about Darry wanting to make his parents proud. His parents, mainly his father, is constantly disappointed by him. Most stories on here that have the Curtis parents show them being wonderful, and I just felt like that was too good to be true. I wanted something angstier (is that a word?). Thanks for reading!**

**Layla**


	4. Photograph

**A/N I don't think this counts as AU. So it's just a normal chapter about Two Bit's family.**

_A photograph is a secret about a secret. The more it tells you, the less you know. ~ Diane Arbus_

If any random stranger on the street saw the photo, they would see what it shows you. A nice happy family. But I knew what we were. A disheveled family who can hardly reaches ends meet.

You can see the bags under Mom's eyes. She works so hard at that ridiculous bar. It's worse, now, then it ever was before, 'cause of my sis.

We couldn't afford to have her see a doctor, but I found one and we had a little 'chat'. The doc said she was dying. Glory, she's only thirteen. I don't even remember what it's called. I can't even tell you what she's dying from. It's something to do with her lungs. I don't know what I'll do when she does kick the bucket. She and the gang are all I have left.

Time has worn on me. I try to spend as much time with my sis as possible. Johnny and Pony come over to visit us. She likes them well enough, I guess. Her eyes light up when she sees them, and she'll try to talk. I wish she wouldn't, 'cause she starts coughing like crazy until it becomes bloody.

Pony and Johnny feel bad when that happens, I know they do. They don't want to leave so quickly, though, (she practically begs them not to, when she can) so Pony does most of the talking, and Janie just sits and listens. She always hated the name Janet.

Even Johnny talks more when he's with her than I've ever heard him anywhere else. Is it because he likes her, or because he feels bad for her?

I wish could be one of those random strangers on the street, that only sees a happy family, but I can't be, 'cause I'm part of that family. And I know in these times, we are anything but happy. We're just falling apart.

**A/N I did research. I should probably mention, I want this to take place in 1967 (one year after the Outsiders, right?) , with Johnny still alive. In 1954, the 19****th**** most popular girls name was Janet. According to my math (and knowing me, it could be wrong) Janie would have been born in 1954 if she was 13 in 1967. So, that's my little research.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Layla**


	5. Clues

**A/N I hope this makes you happy everyone! Special thanks to **_**TheCullenThatWasAGreaser (who made me want to write this chapter sooner than I would have.)**_** And **_**Aly208 (who is totally amazing!)**_

_The farther backward You can look, the farther forward you will see. ~ Winston Churchill_

There were obvious signs. I should have noticed; I should have seen them. I was just too caught up in the moment. I was a young kid in love who refused to see the facts.

The fact of the matter is I didn't want to see them, those clues. I wanted to believe I was being paranoid, and that everything was fine. I was naïve.

I think for a while she actually did love me. The way she looked at me, her sincere smile, all of it, that was genuine; it was real and you can fake that. At least, I don't think you can fake it. Then again, you never can tell with Sandy.

But she cheated on me. The baby wasn't mine. I even offered to still care of that baby, to love it like my own, but she turned me down. She didn't love me anymore. And I was heartbroken. Pony was gone, Johnny was gone, and Sandy was leaving.

A big part of me really wants me to believe that she did love me. I'll never know now, but I think she did at one point and time. Another part of me wants to blame her, for all of it, but it's not her fault; she didn't love me, and I can't make her. I can't blame myself either, and that's what makes it so much worse. I can't blame anyone.

I'll admit I could have seen the signs, and sometimes I wish I did. But you can't control fate. What happens is a move made by some higher being; fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it. Just not us.

**A/N This chapter was about Soda ridiculing himself because he should have seen the signs before his and Sandy's breakup. Thanks for reading!**

**Layla**


	6. Possession

**A/N Hello again! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. It's a side part to my story "Belief" and I strongly recommend you read that first. I'm just going to explain something here, though, instead of the end. This point of view isn't anyone's point of view. But it isn't really 3****rd**** person either, I don't think. It's like the best textbook version explanation. I'm making this confusing. On with the story….**

_A belief is not merely an idea that the mind possesses. It's an idea that possesses the mind. ~ Robert Oxton Bolton_

Once the simple possibility got to his brain, he couldn't let it go. It controlled his every movement, his very thoughts.

He was never the same. He didn't think about anything that didn't have to do with this idea, this, this concept; this theory. Or he would mold and shape everything else to work into his theory.

He was so saddened and distraught. The idea got to his head, it played games with him. He let himself believe he missed Johnny so much that he needed to die to see him. And he tried, again and again. He tried every which way he could. He tried until his brothers ran out of options.

They did the right thing. Everyone knows it. It may not seem like it, and it may seem like it's getting worse. And yet, it was for the better. They would find out soon enough. All in good time; all in good time.

**A/N This is extremely short, and for that I am sorry. But it's my second one in a day, give me a break. Thanks for reading!**

**Layal**


	7. Evil

_Evil is always unspectacular and always human. And shares our bed… and eats at our table. ~ W. H Auden_

Dally was never a great man, everyone knew that; it was no secret. But he deserved life; everyone did. He didn't have to go like that. It was desperate and violent.

In reality, I knew he would die that way. I shouldn't have been surprised. I thought I would be fine with it, but it hurts. I just shake my head and nod and thank his friends for telling me. I shut the door and slide to the floor. I can't will my legs to walk and my throat closed so I couldn't swallow; I couldn't cry.

I know I act like this tough girl who can push through anything, but I have feelings, too, and I need to cry, too. Sometimes that was all you ever have.

I try to think of the last thing I ever said to him, I mean, I really do try hard. But I just can't remember for the life of me. The only thing I can recall is that I threw his silly ring at him and all he said was "You look terrible, Sylvia. Grab a drink down at Buck's tonight. Who knows? You might change your mind." He said it like nothing happened, like he never cared about me. I never met him that night. I left him there.

I tried to see him at the hospital, but they said he was gone. He just up and disappeared. Typical Dally, causing trouble for everyone, including himself.

Like I said, Dally was never a great man, but he saved those kids, he saved that Johnny kid. He was okay, and that should have been enough.

I think I'm worse than Dally. I would have never saved anyone in that fire. I would have kept my distance. I'm a terrible person. I sleep around and I don't care about anyone but myself. But I cared about him. I wish I told him.

I wish I'm not such a terrible person. Dally was a good guy. I'm the terrible one.

**A/N This was Sylvia's POV about Dally's death. I hope you liked it, because I'm proud of it. Thanks for reading!**

**Layla**


	8. Toxins

_What is food to one is to others bitter poison. ~ Lucretius_

Normally, I didn't actually mind having Two Bit watch me during the day. He was a good buddy and fun to have around. He had a short attention span, but you know; it keeps you busy.

Today was different. He was a little tipsier than usual. Just enough to be agitating. He kept on whining about how I'd never tasted beer before. Darry would literally skin me if I touched the stuff, to be honest, so I was just a little more than apprehensive. That's fair enough, right; to be scared because I will be skinned if I so much as thought about eating an olive from one of those martini's?

I tried to remind Two Bit about that, but in the state he was in, he had lost whatever logic he had before. I was attempting to ignore him. He just kept nagging on and on, though. It was really starting to tweak a nerve.

Finally, just to shut him up, I agreed to taste some. The original plan was that I was going to tip up the bottle and look like I was drinking it, when I really wasn't. Two Bit wasn't sober enough to tell the difference.

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and popped it open. I lifted it up to my mouth and I really thought my little scheme was going to work. Until Two Bit put his hand under the bottle and pushed it up. The whole drink spilt all over me. It tasted disgusting. I was coughing and sputtering like crazy.

"Ugh! Two Bit! What the hell was that for? This is disgusting!" I shouted. He wasn't paying much attention, he was laughing like a hyena at his little prank. I'm glad he found it funny.

When he was breathing well enough for talking he said to me, "I don't know what you're talking about! This shit is delicious."

My shirt was starting to get sticky so I went and changed it and I took a shower. When I got out, Two Bit was gone and Soda was home from work.

Later that night, after dinner with the whole gang, Darry went to collect the laundry. I had forgotten about the whole alcohol fiasco earlier. Only when Darry called out, "Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Why is there beer spilt all over your shirt! You better have a good explanation," did I remember. And I froze in my spot.

I couldn't hold in my laugh, though, when Two Bit said, "Well guys, I got things to do. Catch ya later," and was out the door in two seconds flat.

**A/N This one takes place after the Curtis parents died, but before the book started. It was Two Bit trying to get Pony to drink his first beer. I noticed I was doing a lot of depressing stories (which I do best) and little to no dialogue (which I am terrible at.) I tried to do something more upbeat with more dialogue. Thanks for reading! **

**Layla**


	9. Jumping

_Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one who inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it. ~ Mark Twain. _

What those kids did, the jumping, I mean; it was just barbaric. I never got why they thought it was so much fun. How could they live with themselves, or sleep at night knowing what they did?

It wasn't one out of the two groups; it was both. People tend to pick sides with them, but I know better. Both were terrible people. That's just the truth. I'm not saying it to offend anyone, or anything.

And don't get me wrong, I'm not saying all of them are like that in the two different society classes. There were good Greasers and good Soc's. It would be statistically improbable that _all_ of them would be bad.

They went along looking, hunting for people to attack, to brutally beat, for what; Because they were born on the other side of town? What justice does that bring? Would that make you any better than the other? It just doesn't make sense to me.

I'm glad I'm just a middle class kid. I don't get dragged into this social ladder brawl to the death. Nobody hates me, and most don't love me. I don't end up in the paper. Nothing like that; I'm just normal.

**A/N Howdy! This chapter is about a middle class kid thinking about how terrible jumping is. It's short. Sorry for that. Special thanks to cassy1994 for reviewing all my stories (don't think I didn't notice)! Thanks for reading! (You would be more amazing if you reviewed.)**

**Layla**


End file.
